Innocence Lost
by SkewedReality
Summary: Sebastian watches New Directions perform at sectionals and is struck by the innocence of their newest member and plans to corrupt it. What happens when he comes on strong? RoryxSebastian  Chock full of Sebastian hate  Written for a prompt from GKM on LJ.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee, unfortunately. A girl can dream though, right?**

**Another note: This may not actually be enough to warrant an "M" rating, but I rated it as such just to be on the safe side. It's definitely T+ though. **

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence Lost<strong>

* * *

><p>The applause had faded and the sectionals competition had drawn to a close. People were beginning to file out toward the parking lot. The Warblers had come to cheer on their former member, giving him a standing ovation as he finished his solo. Sebastian had tagged along under the pretense of supporting his friend, but his real intention was far more devious. He'd planned to invite Blaine over to his house after the performance to celebrate the New Directions' first place win.<p>

But as he watched the club perform, his eyes landed on a member of the group he'd never seen before, a tall brunette with a bright smile and an bright face. The Warbler was immediately drawn by the innocence the boy exuded. Sebastian could tell from looking at him that the boy was a virgin. It was obvious in the way he carried himself. A devious smile spread across Sebastian's face as he considered the challenge.

"_I __could __get __that __one__. __Blaine __is __too __busy __with __his __gay faced __boyfriend__, __so __maybe __I__'__ll __just __bide __my __time __with __this __new __boy __until __Blaine __wises __up __and __ditches __Kurt__," _he thought to himself wryly.

He loved the challenge of a virgin. As he walked to the New Directions choir room to "congratulate them", Sebastian made a few provisions to his plan.

The sound of uproarious laughter and celebration was coming from the open doorway. Sebastian affixed a friendly smile to his face and stepped inside. He saw the new object of his desire leaning standoffishly against the back wall watching Blaine dancing excitedly dancing around the room with Kurt, a wide smile across his face. Something about the way his eyes followed Blaine made Sebastian think that maybe he and the boy had more in common than he'd thought. The idea only strengthened Sebastian's plan.

Kurt stopped dancing with Blaine and positioned himself possessively in front of him.

"What do you want," he asked sharply.

Sebastian smiled again, feigning friendliness and innocence. "I just came to tell you all congratulations and meet the newest member." His eyes strayed to where the tall brunette was standing.

"What do you want with Rory," Kurt asked defensively.

Sebastian ignored the question and crossed the room to introduce himself.

"So, you're name is Rory. Well, Rory, you were fantastic on stage. I'm Sebastian," he said, sticking his hand out.

Blaine and Kurt watched the seen anxiously, sure that Sebastian was up to something. Rory's eyes warily exchanged a glance with the boys before speaking.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Rory answered.

"_Ooh__, __he__'__s__got__an__accent__," _Sebastian thought, pleased with the unexpected bonus.

"Hey, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," he complimented. "How long have you been here in Lima?"

"Just since the beginning of the term," Rory replied. "I'm staying at the home of Brittany Pierce."

"How are you liking America," he asked diplomatically.

"Oh, I love America," Rory said, beaming. "I don't get to see much outside of school and the Pierce's, but I love it. You have better television here."

Sebastian laughed. "I'm sure you have plans to go out and celebrate tonight, though. After all, you were the one who carried the performance."

Rory blushed. "I hardly think so. We wouldn't have won if it hadn't been for Blaine. I think Brittany is going out with Santana tonight, so I don't have any plans."

This was too easy. Sebastian was almost disappointed. His face still a picturesque mask of friendliness. "Well, I refuse to accept that," the Warbler said. "I'm going to take you out to celebrate properly."

"Oh no you're not," Kurt interjected, stepping protectively between he and Rory. Blaine walked up to stand near Kurt, arms folded, clearly in agreement with his boyfriend. Sebastian's smile never faltered.

"_Hmm__, __maybe __I__'__ll __get __my __challenge __after __all__," _he thought smugly. He was eating this up. He was thoroughly enjoying the thrill of the hunt. This boy was far too innocent for his own good and Sebastian loved it.

"I think it should be up to Rory," Sebastian said, smiling at Kurt. "I just don't think he should have to spend such a beautiful night alone."

Kurt's stomach rolled. He knew the Warbler's endgame. He wasn't having it. Rory may be to innocent and naive to see what was going on, but Kurt could see right through it and, judging by his defensive posture beside him, so could Blaine. He was opening his mouth to tell Sebastian to go to Hell when Rory began to speak.

"Well, I wasn't too excited to spend the evening by myself anyway. What did you have in mind?"

Sebastian shot a smug glance in Kurt and Blaine's direction before adopting a tone of innocence and answering Rory.

"I was thinking we could get something to eat and then go back to my place and watch a movie," he said, smiling broadly.

"Sounds great," Rory answered, blissfully obvious to Sebastian's true intention.

"You know," Blaine interjected. "That does sound like fun. Mind if Kurt and I tag along?"

Rory shook his head, glad to have the extra company.

Sebastian stared daggers at Blaine who returned the look with a contrastingly friendly expression.

"Fine," Sebastian muttered, his facade slipping with annoyance. He quickly recomposed himself, still eager to take full advantage of Rory's innocence as soon as he was given the first opportunity. The four boys all piled in Blaine's car. Sebastian followed Rory into the backseat, sitting closer than was necessary. The Irish boy blushed at the contact.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Sebastian asked, making the boy flush a deeper shade of red. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine who had his eyes locked on the rearview mirror, closely monitoring the situation, ready to step in if Sebastian started getting handsy.

"I mean it," he continued. "You have the most gorgeous eyes. They're like sapphires." Sebastian laid it on thick. He placed his hand lightly on Rory's leg and smiled gently.

"T-thank you, Sebastian," Rory thanked shyly, looking down at the floor embarrassed at the praise.

"_God__, __he__'__s __so __shiny __and __new__. __I __bet __he__'__s __never __even __kissed __anyone __before__." _ Sebastian internally rejoiced.

The rest of the ride was filled with Sebastian showering Rory with more compliments to make him blush. When they finally picked a restaurant, he made sure to pay for the Irish boy's food, smiling as he promised that it was no problem. He took the boy's hand as they walked back to the car causing the younger boy to stumble over his own feet nervously, flushing scarlet as he looked back up at Sebastian.

"You're adorable, Rory," he complimented, brushing the boy's cheek with his fingertips. Rory's stomach fluttered as he felt Sebastian's eyes burning into his own.

"Let's go," Blaine said anxiously, exchanging a wary, knowing glance with Kurt. The boyfriends sighed, they knew that nothing good was going to come out of tonight, and that there was no way to pull Rory aside to warn him. Honestly, how could he not see it? Sebastian was no good.

The four rode in silence to Sebastian's house. The Warbler traced small circles on Rory's leg with his fingertips in the backseat. Kurt yawned widely in the passenger's seat as Blaine held his hand. Blaine was exhausted too. There was nothing he wanted more than to take Kurt back to his house and just go to sleep. They'd even cleared it with Burt for Kurt to spend the night. The two had been up late practicing for sectionals and hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in days, but they knew that Rory needed them there, even if he didn't realized it himself.

Sebastian closed the front door behind the boys as they walked inside.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend so I have the house entirely to myself," Sebastian remarked as he gestured for everyone to sit down.

"What would you like to watch, Rory?" Sebastian fanned out a few DVD boxes for the boy to choose from.

"Um, this one," he said, pulling _Avatar_out of the lineup. "I love this movie. I watched it with Sam."

"Good choice," Sebastian smiled. "It's one of my favorites too."

Rory beamed.

It was a lie. He hated _Avatar_ he'd received it as a present and his mother opened it before he'd had a chance to return it.

He dropped down on the loveseat next to Rory as Kurt and Blaine sat on the overstuffed couch. The movie seemed to go on forever. Exhaustion overwhelming the boyfriends, they fell asleep around the halfway mark. Sebastian took advantage of the opportunity and placed his hand deliberately on Rory's thigh, squeezing firmly. Rory gasped and looked down at the hand. The Warbler began to massage the boy's thigh, leaning into him. His face away from the Irish boy's full lips.

"What are you doing?" Rory's voice shook slightly.

"Shh," Sebastian quieted before kissing the boy forcefully. A low shocked sound escaped Rory's throat as he tried to kiss back, unsure of exactly how.

Sebastian could almost taste the inexperience of the other boy. He felt himself starting to strain against the denim of his jeans uncomfortably. He rubbed himself against the boy's side as he made a move to push him into a lying position. He palmed the boy through his jeans making him moan softly. Sebastian was impressed by the size of the boy's growth, as his hand created friction. He wanted more.

"Let's go in my bedroom," he whispered. Rory shuddered delicately as the breath tickled his ear. He tried to reason through the fog of his brain.

"I can't do this," he said quietly. "I mean...I've never done anything like this before."

"Hey, I'm not trying to pressure you. I'm sorry." His voice rang with false sincerity. "I just don't want to wake them up. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." His words were sickeningly sweet and he stroked Rory's hair lightly.

"Alright," the boy answered hesitantly. Sebastian smiled and stood up, extending a hand to help Rory off his seat. He followed silently behind the Warbler, nervous. They made their way into Sebastian's room and closed the door. The blonde closed the gap between the two quickly to kiss the younger boy. He slid his hands underneath the boy's shirt and slowly began to slide it from his body.

"No," Rory said, trying to be forceful but sounding weak as a kitten as Sebastian peppered kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Shh, it's okay. I just want to see what you look like. I'll bet you're even more beautiful with your shirt off."

"Sebastian, I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I promise." He flashed a smile as he finished removing the boy's shirt leaving him feeling vulnerable. Sebastian quickly removed his own shirt and kissed Rory, pushing him backward until his knees bumped the bed and they both fell onto the mattress, Sebastian on top.

He ground his hips roughly into Rory's and kissed him hungrily. The Irish boy moaned quietly at the friction. His mind was swimming as he felt hands sliding down his chest toward his stomach, continuing toward the button of his jeans. He jerked quickly as he felt the hand open the button and start to slide down the zipper.

"Wait," he whispered quickly. "Sebastian, I barely know you."

"So, you like me, right?"

"Yeah, but," Rory answered hesitantly.

"But what? Are you saving yourself for someone?" His tone was mocking.

Rory answered with silence.

"Is it Blaine?"

"No, not Blaine. I like Finn Hudson," he whispered, embarrassed.

"He's not gay. You'll never have him. Even if he was gay, he'd never go for a boy like you. Trust me."

"You don't know that," Rory said sadly.

"Yes, I do. He's hot. Maybe if you could promise him that you knew what you were doing. If he knew that you could blow his mind, then you'd have a shot."

"How can I do that?"

"Well, they say practice makes perfect, right? You'll never get him if you're a _virgin_," Sebastian made the word sound like an expletive.

Rory was ashamed. He thought about Sebastian's words. "I guess you're right. Okay."

Sebastian smiled at Rory, knowing he was finally going to get what he wanted.

He slid Rory's pants the rest of the way off and slid his mouth over the Irish boy's length. A breathless moan escaped his lips. He slid his own pants off as he worked the boy over.

Sebastian rolled over and grabbed KY from his nightstand, beginning to coat his own length with the slippery liquid.

"Wait, what about a condom?" Rory asked.

"Don't you trust me? I'm clean."

"But,"

"Trust me."

Rory opened his mouth to ask another question, but was silenced by Sebastian's lips. Something about the way he kissed him made Rory feel cheap. Already regretting his decision and knowing the ordeal was far from over, the Irish boy just closed his eyes and imagined Finn above him.

He knew Finn would be gentle. Taking him slowly. Taking the time to make sure Rory was comfortable. Making certain that it would hurt as little as possible.

Instead, he had Sebastian. The blonde had positioned himself above Rory and was already beginning to enter him, barely giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. The pain shocked him.

"Sebastian, it hurts," he begged, hoping it would spur the boy to do something to ease the pain.

"It'll go away," he grunted as he pushed in further. A tear escaped Rory's eye as he felt himself being painfully stretched around Sebastian's length.

He was happy when he began to notice a change in the Warbler's rhythm and the depth of his breathing which was now coming out in needy gasps. He knew that at least it was almost over.

With a few forceful thrusts, Rory felt Sebastian's release spill deep inside him before he pulled out and rolled to his back. He sighed, sated and pleased with his conquest.

The Irish boy had never felt so stupid. He let himself be used. He'd been taken advantage of. Fucked by someone who didn't give a damn about him. He curled up and let his emotions take him over for a while.

He rolled to his side and saw Sebastian asleep and suddenly felt nauseated. He quickly put his clothes back on and left the room, unable to stand seeing the scene. He went back into the living room where Kurt and Blaine slept soundly on the couch, lovingly in each other's arms. The sight made Rory fall into tears again. He knew that the boys had given their virginity to each other because of the love they shared.

The sound of Rory's crying woke Blaine from his sleep, regaining consciousness quickly as he shook Kurt and sat straight up.

"What's the matter, Rory?" Blaine's tone was anxious.

"He used me," Rory sobbed. "I feel so stupid."

Kurt was sitting ramrod straight, his hands shaking violently. Blaine put a restraining hand on his boyfriend's leg.

"What did he do?" Blaine asked, though, based on the ravished look that Rory was sporting, he felt like he already knew.

"He said that Finn wouldn't like me unless I knew what I was doing in bed. He said that no one would ever want a virgin." Sobs shook Rory's slender frame.

Blaine nodded, rage was burning away at his insides. Sebastian was going to pay for what he'd done. The former Warbler mentally kicked himself for falling asleep in the first place. Blaine kept a perfect poker face and his voice came out steady and authoritative.

"Alright, Kurt, stay here with Rory. No, on second thought, take Rory out to the car. I don't want him in this house anymore. I'll be right out. I'm going to go talk to Sebastian."

"Blaine," Kurt said threateningly.

"Kurt. Take Rory outside." He was beginning to lose his calm.

He nodded, kissing his boyfriend quickly on the lips before taking Rory's hand and leading him out of the house.

Blaine was shaking with anger. He threw open Sebastian's door and kicked his bed sharply.

"Wake up!" Blaine yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

The blonde woke up with a start.

Blaine didn't wait for a response before continuing.

"How could you do that to him? You are just sick, did you know that? You just can't stand to see innocence or kindness in another human being because you are bitter that you could _never_ be that way. You will always be a sociopathic asshole. Rory is _good_. He is uncorrupted good and you just can't stand to see that. You have to play on a naive boy's sensitivity and insecurities to get laid. Let me tell you something, if I ever see you near him again, I will put you in the hospital. That is a promise, Sebastian."

Blaine stormed out, slamming the door behind him so hard that it shook the frame and made Sebastian jump. He sat absolutely frozen in his bed. A tear slid down his face. For the first time in his life, Sebastian felt guilty. Blaine had been right. Rory was good and pure and he had destroyed his innocence and trust. He heard the front door slam and he realized that he was alone, completely alone. The empty house feeling more and more like a metaphor for his own life. Spurred on by the fact that the pillow beside him still smelled like the boy he had ruined, Sebastian slumped against his pillow and cried himself out.

Rory woke up the next morning in a strange bedroom. He assumed it was Kurt's. His eyes burned from crying himself to sleep. He was sure that he looked like a train wreck. He was startled by the sound of a knock on the bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" It was Finn's voice. He asked the question as he was opening the door. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

Rory couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't answer that," Finn continued. "Of course you're not okay." He crossed the room to sit on the bed next to Rory, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The boy calmed at the touch. Finn continued his monologue.

"I should have tried to stop you from going with him. I knew there was something about him that I didn't trust. Why did you do it, Rory?"

The Irish boy couldn't help but spill his secrets to Finn. "He started touching me, and I liked it, but I wanted him to stop. Then he started being really mean and made me feel stupid."

"Wait, how did he make you feel stupid?"

"He said that I had no chance of getting yo...," Rory started before quickly changing words. "...the guy I like if I was a virgin. He said that no one would want me."

Finn's face flushed red with hatred. Rory had no idea how wrong he was. Finn did want him. Something about the way the Irish boy treated him like he actually mattered had made Finn fall for him. It wasn't something he understood, but he accepted it. With the level of rage inside Finn, Sebastian had better hope he never run into the hulking football player. He might not make it out alive.

"That's not true, Rory. Being a virgin today is like being a unicorn. It's something special and if someone doesn't understand that, then they're not worth your time."

Something Rory had said earlier had finally sunk in. "Wait, did Sebastian say that you would have no chance with me if you were a virgin?"

Rory froze.

"Rory?" Finn prompted.

"Yeah, he said that I might have a chance with you if I knew what I was doing in bed. He said that it was the only thing I had to offer you." Rory's voice turned sad.

Finn laid down on the bed next to Rory, pulling the boy into his arms. Shushing him as he began sobbing against his chest. He slid his hands along the boy's back.

"Rory, I promise I won't let him get away with it. It makes me sick that he took advantage of you. You're so sweet and kind and good." Finn emphasized each word. "I won't let him near you again, though I think he had the fear of God put in him from Blaine. I've never seen him so mad."

Rory had calmed again, snuggling against Finn who placed a kiss against his messy hair.

Rory looked up in surprise. "Did you just,"

Finn interrupted him. "Yes," he replied, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I thought you were..." Rory started only to be interrupted again.

"So did I," Finn replied. "When I heard about what happened, I couldn't lie about how I felt anymore. I want to protect you from anything like that ever happening again. I think it means that I love you, and I'm alright with that."

A tear fell from Rory's eye again, a smile stretching across his face. "I think I love you too, Finn Hudson."

The taller boy leaned down and pressed another kiss against the innocent boy's soft lips and held him protectively as the smaller boy fell asleep against his warm chest. As long as Finn held Rory in his arms, he would make sure that nothing ever hurt him again.


End file.
